dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia
Arcadia was the residential complex of Sharkberries and Boo in Pandora during Dragonhollow's Fifth Era. Located in clan-neutral Freetown, Arcadia was one of the largest estates ever constructed, resting primarily within the Anesidora river valley at the city's mountainous southern edge. =History= ---- watches Sharkberries and Boo mount a dragon head in BooBerry Aerie]] After Sharkberries and Boo arrived in Pandora on 5E:1, they found themselves inducted into competing Dragon Clans. Rather then be forced to go separate ways through their corresponding Dragon Gates, they chose to travel through the All Clans Gate and make their way into the new land together. They settled in Freetown, a neutral community that welcomed residents regardless of clan affiliation. There, they built Arcadia, a breathtaking estate in the mountains nestled between Community Tower and Heartreach. Over time the estate expanded until it covered land once owned by Tox, who had been invited by MaccaMan to build something next to his Maccamanor. However, due to a claim deed shortage Tox was forced to abandon the undeveloped land when he took over administration of Maccamanor itself. When the claim deed to Heartreach expired, Shark and Boo incorporated the tower into their own and it became an honorary part of Arcadia's eastern limits. raid and the opening of Pandora's Box]]Late in the Fifth Era, Tox completed the Sprankleway's Northern Route by building Lambda Crossing and routing a path through Arcadia, connecting the estate and all of Freetown with the rest of central Pandora. On 5E:319, Eris opened Pandora's Box which in turn immediately collapsed all claim deeds in the region, making Arcadia vulnerable to outsiders. A raiding party from the Imperium of Zaeric sacked the estate soon afterward and looted its treasures. Within days, the gravitational forces exerted by the strange contents of Pandora's Box tore apart Arcadia, leaving it a desolate ruin. =Points of Interest= ---- ]] BooBerry Aerie A small house in the hills served as home for Sharkberries, perched over the rest of Arcadia like an eagle's nest. The residence's aesthetic bore visual similarities to the entrance of Cambrid Hall at Cambrid Field The first floor served as a reception parlor for lounging and entertaining guests. An attic with stained glass windows in soft hues provided sleeping quarters, storage, and a small workshop. Though carefully secured against attack from below, the southeast corner of the attic facing snow-capped hills was open-air, making the home vulnerable to both arrow volleys from the peaks and precise airborne elytra maneuvers. Stables Shark and Boo stored their mounts in a two-story stone-and-wood stables . The ground floor had four stalls housing a number of horses including Siren, Adonis, and Kevyn. A second-floor loft contained a shrine for severed heads that may have been the inspiration for Hot-Headed. Equus Tower Equus Tower was a 33-meter domed tower on a hill overlooking the stables. Though largely decorative in nature, the tower's ground level had haystacks and water troughs for grazing horses. Its walls were built from varieties of stone brick and was covered in hanging ivy. The tower was integrated into the hill it was built upon; in fact, the southern wall was mostly carved into the hillside itself. The tower heights were capped by a multicolored glass dome. Bakery The bakery was a lovely two-story cottage with a gable & valley roof. The cakes, cookies, and pumpkin pies baked on its second-floor coal-fired oven were sold in a cozy first-floor shop. Library A large lending library was located at the northwest corner of Arcadia. The design was a curious, complex fusion of neoclassical architecture mixed with Sharkberries' cluttered, decorative ornamentation. Inside were many bookcases, though the cobwebs strung between stacks suggested visitors were rare. The eastern wall contained several cozy nooks overlooking exterior flowerbeds where readers could curl up with a good book and eat delicious goods from the bakery. The building also contained the entrance to a secret staircase leading to Whelmin, activated by a control panel on the second-floor landing. Boo resided at the library while her house was under construction. Grounds The estate grounds were a sweeping testament to Shark's philosophy of integrating his builds with their natural surroundings. Arcadia rested within the Anesidora river valley, requiring several foot bridges to span the waters. Along the banks of the river stood a boat dock where a wooden skiff was moored. Shark and Boo planted a great deal of flowers—allium, sunflower, tulip, poppy, dandelion—and introduced a number of non-native trees to the area, including jungle and towering spruce. The estate grounds were home to hundreds of skeleton horses whose creaking bones could be heard throughout the day and night. A series of stone and grass pathways led to various points of interest, navigating several bridges and winding around the mountainous terrain. They also connected Arcadia to the greater community of Freetown, providing access to Maccamanor, Heartreach, the All Clans Gate, and the Sprankleway. An iron farm stood at the estate's southwest corner. Beneath the mountains lay a quiet grotto decorated with the many dragon heads acquired by Shark and Boo while adventuring in the Hollow. Whelmin Whelmin, also known as the Town of Dogs, was a canine community carved into a series of extensive caverns beneath Arcadia. Led by mayor Houza Gudboi, Whelmin featured five underground houses housing seven doggo residents. It was a place of hanging vines, winding walkways, chiseled stone, and quiet waterfalls. As the caves descended deeper into the planet they opened up into a pair of magnificent hollows that served as gathering spaces, containing a beacon with a pyramid of precious gem blocks, a marketplace, and a community board. Whelmin could be reached through a partially submerged tunnel and a secret staircase behind a hidden door in the Arcadia library. Neath Buried beneath Arcadia existed Neath, a sprawling industrial metropolis nearly 8 kilometers in area. Neath was host to a massive autobrewery, a redstone-driven sugarcane farm, an AFK fishery, a skeleton XP grinder, and an automated zombie killer. At the bottom of 77-meter pit from the surface lay a villager farm, where they were piped along an extensive rail network to tunnels and rooms segregated by profession designed specifically to house them. Neath also supported the dietary and alchemical needs of Sharkberries and Boo through subterranean crop fields where beetroot, carrots, chorus fruit, wheat, pumpkins, watermelon, and nether wart were grown. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-05-15_23.38.56.png|Early days before expansion File:2019-07-14_00.42.32.png|Arcadia File:2019-07-14_20.28.15.png|Facing east File:2017-02-04 07.31.47.png|Radagast tours Arcadia File:2019-07-14_20.12.03.png|Stables interior File:2019-07-14_20.12.52.png|Head shrine File:2019-07-14_20.13.21.png|Equus Tower File:2019-07-14_20.13.48.png|Equus Tower interior File:2019-07-14_20.13.52.png|Equus Tower heights File:2019-07-14_20.14.13.png|Equus Tower dome File:2019-07-14_20.14.49.png|BooBerry Aerie first floor File:2019-07-14_20.14.58.png|Second floor of BooBerry Aerie File:2019-07-14_20.15.38.png|BooBerry Aerie and hanging bridges File:2019-07-14_20.16.09.png|Docks and boat File:2019-07-14_20.36.02.png|At sunset File:2019-07-15_03.17.22.png|Bakery File:2019-07-14_20.50.41.png|Bakery first floor File:2019-07-14_20.51.02.png|Bakery second floor File:2016-05-15_23.59.44.png|Shark and Boo inside BooBerry Aerie File:2019-07-14_20.16.59.png|Side view of library File:2019-07-14_20.17.08.png|Aerial view of library File:2019-07-14_20.51.18.png|Library interior File:2019-07-14_20.51.28.png|Library interior File:2019-07-14_20.52.29.png|Library interior File:2019-07-14_20.51.42.png|Among the stacks File:2019-07-14_20.51.50.png|Reading nook File:2019-07-14_20.52.14.png|Secret switch... File:2019-07-14_20.52.05.png|...that opens... File:2019-07-14_20.53.01.png|...a secret passage to Whelmin! File:2019-07-14_20.53.22.png|Climbing down to Whelmin File:2019-07-14_20.54.20.png|Not enough redstone torches File:2019-07-14_20.18.24.png|Main entrance to Whelmin File:2019-07-15_02.52.26.png|Entering Whelmin caverns File:2019-07-15_02.52.30.png|Overgrown passages File:2019-07-15_02.53.22.png|A long walk File:2019-07-15_02.53.11.png|Descending deeper File:2019-07-15_02.54.35.png|Whelmin, Town of Dogs File:2019-07-15_02.54.58.png|Doghouse File:2019-07-15_02.55.34.png|Front facade of Whelmin house File:2019-07-15_02.55.59.png|FOR RENT File:2019-07-15_02.56.10.png|Another house in Whelmin File:2019-07-15_02.56.34.png|Mayor's house in Whelmin File:2019-07-15_02.56.48.png|Inside the mayor's house File:2019-07-15_02.57.48.png|Mayor Houza Gudboi File:2019-07-15_02.56.22.png|Vertical layers of Whelmin File:2019-07-15_02.58.33.png|Whelmin File:2019-07-15_02.59.37.png|Cavernous underground chamber File:2019-07-15_02.59.49.png|Whelmin's beacon shone above Arcadia File:2019-07-15_02.59.55.png|Marketplace File:2019-07-15_03.00.23.png|Whelmin's beacon and heart gateway File:2019-07-15_03.00.30.png|Whelmin community chamber and board File:2019-07-15_03.00.41.png|Inside the community chamber File:2019-07-14_20.17.56.png|On the Anesidora File:2019-07-14_20.18.06.png|Clan pride banners on bridge File:2019-07-14_20.18.35.png|Iron farm File:2019-07-14_20.18.43.png|Build site for Boo's house File:2019-07-14_20.19.01.png|Bonin' orgy File:2019-07-14_20.19.15.png|Path crossroads with the Sprankleway File:2019-07-14_20.19.21.png|Path to Arcadia File:2019-07-14_20.20.13.png|Signpost File:2019-07-14_20.20.38.png|Dragon's Head Grotto File:2019-07-14_20.21.02.png|Northwest corner File:2019-07-14_20.27.46.png|In the rain File:2019-07-14_20.36.14.png|Facing south File:2019-07-14_20.47.42.png|Arcadia File:2019-07-15_03.01.49.png|Underground crops File:2019-07-15_03.03.03.png|A pit File:2019-07-15_03.04.14.png|Base of pit File:2019-07-15_03.04.45.png|Choo-choo, mofos File:2019-07-15_03.06.29.png|Deep beneath Arcadia's surface File:2019-07-15_03.06.49.png|Villager storage File:2019-07-15_03.05.30.png|Cooridors File:2019-07-15_03.05.39.png|Neath File:2019-07-15_03.06.11.png|help i'm lost File:2019-07-15_03.07.02.png|All aboard File:2019-07-15_03.07.34.png|Autobrewery and cane farm File:2019-07-15_03.07.50.png|Autobrewery File:2019-07-15_03.13.13.png|Behind the scenes File:2019-07-15_03.14.47.png|Skeleton XP farm File:2019-07-14_20.48.25.png|Arcadia at night File:2017-02-04_07.34.26.png|Radagast outside bakery File:2019-06-19_07.30.13.png|From the north File:2017-02-15_02.16.13.png|Aftermath of Pandora's Box opening File:2017-02-15_02.16.29.png|Ruins of Equus Tower File:2017-02-15_02.17.21.png|Bakery destroyed File:2017-02-15_02.17.39.png|Library gone Category:Places Category:Pandora Locations Category:Bakeries Category:Libraries